


Guardians and Angels

by killing_loneliness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_loneliness/pseuds/killing_loneliness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the horrible experiments that Hydra has ever done, Bucky counts this one as a positive. Hydra has finally given him something to be proud of. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky's adventures of recovering while building a family with Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer on all Marvel characters.

The soldier silently moved through the labyrinth taking out every guard that stood in his way. Silently, of course. No one needed to know he was here, yet.  As he neared the laboratory, the soldier pulled out a small bomb and rolled it toward the door. It exploded and took out both guards and anyone within a ten foot radius. With the agents and scientists distracted by the explosion, the soldier quickly climbed into the ventilation and crawled his way to the back of the lab where he knew the object was being held.

He first checked for any sign of scientists or guards but could not find any. After locating the object, he undid the ventilation shaft and moved toward the object. It was inactive at the moment but still functioning. He heard a shuffling outside of the secure doors. Muffled screams about how the object must be protected. But he already knew that.

He quickly searched the area for any open files he may have missed in his earlier extraction from the database. Anything useful for caring for the object. Finally he moved towards the object. Grabbing it caused an alarm to go off and the soldier knew that he had to move quickly. He crawled through the ventilation as quickly as possible. After forcing his way through the vent openings on the roof, he was forced to kill several Hydra agents – not that he minded.  Luckily the others guarding the outer perimeter had been dealt with earlier, and it still caused the soldier to wonder how no one had noticed.

The soldier counted his blessings that this particular base was nestled in the thickets of the Amazon rainforest. Once safely inside the forest, he pushed a trigger button that caused the entire base to blow. Holding the object closely, he carefully made his way towards his safe house in an underground bunker. He quickly realized that he couldn’t protect the object on his own, especially with thousands of Hydra agents that were hunting him. Now, with the object in his possession, they would only hunt harder. He needed to protect, but he also needed to hunt Hydra. The two missions just could not mix.

So he made a decision to head to New York where he had heard Captain America was staying now. Memories of a past life with the Captain had begun to filter through his mind. He had said they were friends, and from what he could remember, he knew they were close. The soldier remembered taking care of the Captain when he was much smaller and very sickly. He also remembered fighting in combat alongside – not against – the Captain. Thus he knew, he could trust the Captain.

It took knocking out several pilots and stealing several small planes to make it back Miami. From there he stowed away on trains and stole a few more cars to make it up to New York. He only stopped to buy necessities keep the object functioning. Once in New York, he quickly made his way to the tall tower that supposedly housed his former friend. The secretaries had asked what his business was and scoffed when he asked to see Captain America – which only served to anger the soldier.

She laughed at him, “You can’t just walk in here and expect to just talk to any of the Avengers. It doesn’t work like that. They are very busy people.”

“Just tell him the Jerk is here. He’ll come,” the soldier said surely.

The secretary still laughed as she asked to speak with Captain America. Once the soldier heard the secretary say the word “Jerk”, he shuffled off to small secluded room off to the side of the main entrance. As he walked away he heard the girl question why the other line had suddenly gone silent, but he already knew why.

He sat silently smiling down at the object cradled in his arms when the Captain finally made it to the base floor.

“Where is he?” the Captain yelled at the secretary. The soldier could only guess that she pointed him towards the small room when he heard the Captain’s footsteps rush towards him. “Bucky?” he called softly.

The soldier was slightly shocked at the name. He still was not used to having one. But he turned his attention toward the Captain anyway and found the man surrounded by the flying man and the red-haired assassin from the mission a few months ago.  

Focusing his attention solely on the Captain, he noticed the broad and brilliant smile that slowly turned to a frown as confusion plagued his face and mind.

“Bucky?” the Captain called again. “What is that?” he questioned while pointing towards the object.

The words stuck in the soldier’s mouth. They somehow managed to feel so perfect, yet so completely wrong.  As they tumbled through his mind, he realized that he could not hold silence forever. He’d need to explain if he wanted the Captain to keep the object safe. So he built up the courage to speak to him and after one final deep breathe, he managed to find the words he needed.

“She’s my daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't feel like looking up translations for entire sentences in Russian so I just did it the way comics do it. Probably makes the story flow easier anyway.   
> Enjoy.

_“She’s my daughter.”_

Steve Rogers, Captain America. A man who went from being the scrawniest pick of the litter to being the strongest human being on the planet. After undergoing an experimental procedure that changed his genetic make-up, prancing on a stage in too tight spandex, watching his best friend fall into a ravine, being trapped in a suspended state in an iceberg for seventy years, fighting aliens, and fighting his brainwashed best friend (the same one he thought had died long ago), nothing _should_ be able to scare this man. 

But he was more terrified in this moment than any other in his strange life. His best friend – the one he thought was dead – was holding a baby. A baby he claimed was his own.

Steve did not believe it. It wasn’t possible. Bucky had been taken by Hydra. He had been frozen off and on for years. It could not have been possible for him to mate in between missions and cryo-sleeps. Besides, Hydra would not have let his greatest asset out of their sight long enough for him to mate.

Yet, he could not take his eyes off of the little creature in his best friend’s arms. She really was a beautiful baby. She had bright blue eyes that reminded him of how Bucky’s used to look when the man would explode with laughter. Her short hair hung off her head in tight chestnut curls, just like Bucky’s looked when he let it grow out too long. And her soft pink lips reminded him of all the endless days he sat staring at those same lips plastered on a smile on his best friends face. The forbidden desires that always burned in his belly.

And then he realized that the resemblance was too much. There could not be any other possibility aside from Bucky being her father.

“She looks just like you,” he said shocking himself.

It wasn’t meant to be that loud, or that full of passion. He shocked himself even more when he grabbed the tiny baby from Bucky’s arms and held her tenderly. She was beautiful and he was gushing over her. Steve just could not help himself.

He always dreamed of having a family, but he knew one could never make him happy because it could have never been with Bucky. And he couldn’t imagine any dame making him feel the way Bucky had (and no dame ever did).  But he did his best to imagine it. He wanted to live in a big house with a white picket fence. Bucky and his family would live right next to him where Steve could continue to admire him from afar.

 But that dream was never fulfilled. Until now – when he was holding his best friend’s baby. A baby that he never thought could exist. The questions of “why” and “how” just did not matter. All he could see was a beautiful baby that was remnant of everything he ever desired for.

“She’s beautiful Bucky,” he said again and looked down to see a small smile form on Bucky’s face. And then his breathe hitched. It had been so long since he’d seen any remnant of a smile on that face – and to be honest – he never thought he’d see it again.

But the smile quickly faded as his oldest friend stood and turned away from him.

“Buck?” Steve called as his friend began to walk away from him.

The other man turned back with a saddened expression.

“Take care of her Stevie. She needs someone to protect her from _them_.”

The supers-soldier was shocked, “Where are you going, Bucky?”

“I can’t stay here. She’s not safe with me.”

“It’s safe here,” Steve was about to respond when Sam had beaten him to it.

Then Nat spoke to him in Russian, “<If she’s really your daughter than you should take care of her. She is your responsibility.>”

“She’s not safe with me,” came bucky’s harsh response. “I cannot let Hydra have her.”

“They won’t,” Sam assured him. “And they won’t get you either. This tower has the highest grade security in the world.”

Steve had forgotten their presence when he had become enchanted with the baby who was resting quietly in his arms. At first Nat and Sam had come down with him for protective reasons – although Steve knew if Bucky had been here for a fight, they would need more protection than he. But as he reexamined the situation, it seemed that their mindset had changed.  He was pleasantly surprised to know that his friend’s wanted to help Bucky after all that had happened.

“Please Buck,” Steve begged, “just stay. We can help you. And you shouldn’t miss watching her grow up.”

Bucky turned to face his Captain. He could not speak on whether or not he would stay. A strong part of him knew he needed both Steve and his daughter. But an even stronger part feared the terror he would bring if he did stay. But he didn’t have much of a choice. The Captain grabbed him and pulled him towards the elevators. He was staying.  Whether or not he wanted to, he was staying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't feel like looking up the translations for all of that in Russian so I just did it the way comics do it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say that I lay claims on a baby with no name. Marvel has everything else.

The elevator came to a stop in front of a large glass room. Bucky could see the numerous amounts of machinery placed inside the room. Much of it reminded him of his Hydra days, but those memories were pushed out of his mind as a hard hand grounded him. He turned to the left where the hand laid on his metal shoulder. It was Sam’s hand.

“It’s alright man,” he said softly. “They won’t do anything to you guys.”

Bucky nodded minutely, thankful to have a few people looking out for his well-being.

Inside the laboratory, there were technicians and scientists buzzing around the machinery. Even with Steve and Sam’s assurance, the fear rose in his chest. Strangely, he found himself more worried for his daughter. Even with memories of a sickly Steven Grant Rogers flooding his mind at times, he had trouble coping with the idea of worrying about anyone’s well being.

“Bruce!” Natasha called as one of the scientists with short curly hair whipped around. “Glad to see you’re in today.”

“Of course,” the man replied with a pleasant smile. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“Yes,” Steve responded quickly. “This is Bucky,” he said nodding towards his friend. “And this,” he held up the tiny baby in his arms, “is… uh, she’s…” He thought for a second before turning to the soldier, “What’s her name?”

Bucky shrugged, “She doesn’t have one. They called her Subject 277.”

Everyone seemed to frown at his response.

Sam shook his head as he walked towards a desk, “Can’t even give the girl the courtesy of a name.”

“That’s ok,” Steve smiled softly, “we can name her. This is Bucky’s daughter. Hydra had her. I think we should check her out and make sure everything is ok.”

“Of course,” Banner agreed. “Do we have any information on her?”

Bucky reached into a small pack he had carried and pulled out a file and a thumb drive. Natasha took it and walked towards Sam at the desk.

Steve attempted to place the infant on the metal examination table, but she began to fret. Her tiny arms and legs waved as she nearly punched him in the face. Her face twisted as whimpers fell from her mouth. Everyone seemed to tense just a little bit, but Steve continued to place her on the table. Unfortunately, the table only caused the girl to wail as tears flowed from her eyes.

Sam, Bruce, Bucky, and Steve all froze in fear before fretting over the distraught baby.

“Stevie?” Bucky whispered, “Can you fix it?”

Steve huddled over the crying baby and spoke nervously, “Hey baby girl.  What’s wrong?” He then turned towards Dr. Banner, “What is wrong with her?”

“I-I… I… I don’t know!” the doctor faltered.

Natasha sighed and heaved the baby into her arms.

“She’s scared,” the red haired woman said. “After all of the Hydra experiments and tests, she seems to be very distrusting of this environment. So,” she shoved the baby into the soldier’s arms, “comfort her. Put her on the table and let her know it will be ok.”

Bucky turned a fearful gaze towards the Captain who shrugged in confusion. Through their confusion, the put the child back on the examining table and huddled close to her.  The former assassin began whispering words of love he didn’t know he was capable of making. He also touched her pudgy cheeks with his fingertips – another feat he didn’t know he could accomplish. After an eternity of attempting to comfort his daughter, the wails turned back into whimpers. Peace seemed to be returning to the room.

That is until a new voice rang out, “Uh, did I just hear a baby crying in my medical lab?”

“Tony!” Natasha cheered, “Did you want to meet your new tenants?”

“My new what?” the billionaire genius to a second to glance around the room and soaked in the face of the former Hydra Assassin. He dramatically gasped, “I have been wanting to play with this thing ever since I saw you on tv!” He grabbed at the metal arm and began to examine the outside of the object.

“Tony!” Steve called harshly. He turned to Bucky, “Do you remember Howard Stark?”

“The kind of creepy but really smart guy?” Bucky responded as memories of a well dressed man with a mustache flashed behind his eyelids.

“Yes, this is his son Tony.” He then turned back to the Stark, “Is there something you needed?”

“Like I said, I heard a crying baby,” the man responded nonchalantly.

Dr. Banner was the one to show Tony, “This is Bucky’s daughter. She was being held by Hydra. He rescued her. Brought her here.”

“Oh,” Tony turned towards Natasha, “this is my other new tenant? A baby and a cyborg!”

“Tony!” A female voice chastised. “Be nice. Hi! I’m Pepper,” a small woman with strawberry blonde hair said holding her hand out. When Bucky did not take it, she retreated nervously. Steve looked to her apologetically. “I am the CEO of Stark Industries and Tony’s girlfriend.”

Tony Stark looked thoughtfully at the baby and her father. He then turned towards his girlfriend and dragged her out of the room.

“Come on! It’s project time!”

“Tony, where are we going!”

“Project time!”

Once the two were gone, everyone stood in silence for a few short moments. Bucky was the first to speak when he mentioned how Tony’s strangeness resembled his fathers.  Steve smiled brightly as shades of his best friend returned. Dr. Banner conducted a thorough investigation of the tiny baby while Steve stood by her. Natasha and Sam continued to examine the files that Bucky had brought. They were relieved to know that Hydra had never experimented on her in a form that would cause injury or trauma. They were happy to report that it was mostly studies of genetics and functioning. Bucky, whose fatigue had begun to take a toll, sat quietly nearby. The baby never stopped looking at him for assurance. He pondered if the child actually understood their relationship. He wondered if the babe knew that it was his responsibility to love and protect her.

As he wondered, Bruce finished his examination and cleared the baby of any injury or illness. He said she was perfectly healthy and functioning properly for baby her age, which Nat had deducted was nine weeks old – barely over two months.

“So, how exactly was she created?” Steve asked. “I mean I know how it happens, but – ”

“In vitro,” Sam informed him. “You know, where they take an egg and a sperm and create a baby outside of a womb. Put it in a tube and watch it grow.”

Steve shot a saddened look at Bucky who turned his own gaze away from the group. Steve couldn’t help but remember how it wasn’t supposed to happen like this.

“Stark sent me a message,” Natasha’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. “Sam and Bruce, he needs your help with his ‘project’ on Steve’s floor. And I am supposed to keep you,” she said at Steve and Bucky, “busy.”

“What the hell is this project and why is he messing around in my quarters.”

Natasha simply shrugged, “I don’t know, but even if I did, you are clearly not supposed to know yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Tony's project and a name for the baby. Stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony unveils his surprise and Bucky picks a name.

“How long has it been since you fed her?” Steve asked over the cries of the small girl in his arms.

Bucky thought for a moment.

“I haven’t,” he admitted softly.

Natalia shot him an angry look.

“Babies need to eat!” She exclaimed. Bucky flinched at her harsh tone. He wanted to take care of his child, but he did not know anything about caring for kids or babies. “What were you thinking letting her go hungry for so long?”

“Nat,” Steve said firmly, “stop it. Neither Buck nor I know anything about taking care of babies.”

Bucky silently thanked Steve for defending him. He knew trying to take care of this baby was a mistake, but he knew that leaving her with Hydra would have been a bigger mistake.

“Here Buck,” Steve said handing the baby to his friend. “I’ll go find some milk. Why don’t you hold her for a while?”

But Bucky knew why he shouldn’t hold her. His left appendage was a rigid mound of metal. It was hard and uncomfortable, not what a baby should be resting in. It was also the tool he used to murder so many people. It was bathed in the horrors that he wanted to protect his daughter from.

Although the cold metal was unfit for cradling a baby, the young infant actually cuddled into it. Bucky couldn’t help but reach out with his flesh hand and brush his fingertips against her pudgy cheeks. The babe’s whimpers and wails settled as her father gently stroked her face.

“I’m back!” Steve exclaimed as he reentered the room with a drinking vessel that would suit the baby.

The infant gulped it down happily while Natasha had explained to them that babies needed to drink special types of milk and formula’s, and how they would have to get some from the store along with other essentials.

“Captain Rogers, Miss Romanov, Sergeant Barnes,” a strange male voice echoed throughout the room. Bucky pulled the infant closer to him and began scanning the room for threats. “Sir is ready in Captain Rogers’ quarters.”

Steve and Natasha led Bucky to Steve’s floor while explaining what JARVIS is. Bucky struggled to grasp the concept of the AI, but he eventually gave up on trying. Once the elevator doors opened to reveal Steve’s personal floor, the group was instantly greeted by Tony, Pepper, Sam, and Bruce.

“Welcome!” Tony shouted happily. “Come in! We have much to go over.” He grabbed Steve and led him and the gang into the kitchen first. “Alright, we have stocked your kitchen full with precious baby crap.” He opened the pantry door and revealed packages of supplemental baby formula and bottles. He led them into the entertainment area to show off how he had baby proofed all of the furniture and placed intricate locks on the doors leading to the balcony. “And in Capsicles former room–”

“Former?” Steve questioned.

“Oh yeah, I moved you into the smaller room. You don’t need that much room anyway.” Tony opened the door for the master bedroom. “Ta-da!” He said revealing a host of new baby furniture. “This was all Pepper’s doing.”

Pepper walked into the center of the room and began elaborating on all the new furniture, baby essentials, and the baby’s new wardrobe. She pulled out a blue and red bodysuit that she claimed as her favorite. It had Captain America’s shield on the front and said “Captain America’s Girl” in large white letters. Steve grabbed it and took it over to the baby in his best friend’s arms.

“You’re Cap’s girl, right baby?” he asked the tiny child who smiled brightly at him. “Yeah, you’re Cap’s favorite girl.”

Bucky sat down on the large king sized bed. He was overwhelmed by the kindness of Steve’s new friends. He had never expected for people to help him so much when they had no connection or obligation to him.

“So,” Dr. Banner cut through the little conversations in the room. “Have you picked a name yet?”

Bucky had not thought of it much. There were two names that he knew for sure were names for females. Each of them had triggered nostalgic feelings in his chest. He looked at Steve and when a memory of a kind woman with the same blonde hair and kind eyes that Steve had flashed through his mind, he knew had made the decision.

“Sarah,” he said softly. Bucky saw the shock register on Steve’s face before it was replaced by a fond smile.

“Thank you,” he mouthed.

Bucky knew the others in the room did not know the significance because even he – Steve’s supposed oldest friend – had no idea why it was so important. But he was glad that it made his best friend happy.

They prompted him for a second name as well, and he responded, “Rebecca.” It felt like the most right and loving name he had ever heard. But still, he could not place the significance on that one.

Bucky looked down at his baby – Sarah Rebecca Barnes – as her eyes drifted closed. The overwhelming feeling of love and adoration engulfed him and it shocked him to the core that he could feel this way about one tiny being. He wasn’t used to love. He was used to murder, pain, and torture. He could not figure out how he loved this baby so much. And it scared him.

 He wasn’t adept enough to care for an infant. He wasn’t smart enough, nor did he have any of the tools he would need. He didn’t know the first thing about babies, but he did know one thing. He knew that he loved his angel, Sarah Rebecca.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Bucky confronts Steve about things he can't quite figure out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. This one took a while to push out. Had a bit of writers block and I think it reads well in this chapter.

Bucky woke up as soon as the clock struck midnight. He was not a very heavy sleeper, but trying to get Sarah on a set schedule for eating and sleeping helped reaffirm that. His body had adjusted to the schedule much quicker than his daughter has.  He silently stood up and looked at his daughter who was currently still sleeping in her crib. He glided across the floor and opened the door. In the kitchen – while making up a bottle of formula – Bucky counted down the seconds it would take for Steve to get up. The Captain had been extremely helpful with the baby. It helped that he loved his friend’s daughter unconditionally. Many people had begun to think that the girl was the Captain’s daughter because head really taken to showing her off. Bucky didn’t care. He enjoyed the bright smiles Steve would posses while holding the infant.

He ignored Steve’s not so quiet footsteps while the bottle of formula was heating up. Once inside the bedroom, he found Steve gently waking up Sarah with sweet words. The babe wearily looked at her protector. Her tiny brows furrowed in confusion, almost as if she was asking why he was waking her up so late.

“Don’t worry sweet baby,” Captain America cooed, “It’s just time for a midnight snack.” He turned his attention towards his oldest friend. “I can feed her if you want. You could go back to sleep.”

It’s the same thing he says every night. Usually Bucky fought Steve to feed his daughter, insisting that he wasn’t going to sleep anytime soon and Steve should rest. Tonight, however, the former Hydra assassin chose to let his friend feed the baby. After escaping Hydra, he had quickly learned that there were only two things that he truly cared about, Steve and Sarah. So he handed the bottle to Steve and laid on the bed so he could watch his daughter feed. But he missed her weight in his arms, although he had a feeling that the babe was safer in the other man’s arms.

“Do you want her?” Steve asked as if he had some type of telepathic power.

Or maybe it was because he was talking to his oldest and best friend. Bucky did often find himself performing tasks for Steve without prompting. Without an answer, Steve laid the babe on his friends stomach, making sure the dark haired man had her secured in his arms. The blonde man climbed over the other as the babe turned her attention towards her father. She reached out a hand towards his face and let the bottle fall out of her mouth, but her father had it secured in his own hand. She knocked it away and reached for her father’s face.

“Why doesn’t she want to eat?” Bucky questioned. She had done so well while Steve was holding her. “Take her back; I think she likes you more.”

Steve laughed, “No, she definitely likes you more. She doesn’t want to drink her formula because she wants to hug her daddy.” Bucky frowned at the thought of himself being a father.  “What’s wrong, Buck?”

“I’m not a father.”

Steve was slowly getting used to small moments of amnesia. Bucky’s memory was still recovering and it was taking a toll on his mind. He would often forget tasks that he had completed minutes before, or the names of the people around him.

“Bucky,” he spoke softly, “this is Sarah. She is your daughter. Hydra created –”

“No Steve, I mean I should not be a father. I… I am an assassin. I cannot care for a baby. It is not my purpose. I wasn’t programmed for it.”

Anger flared through Steve’s body as he pondered the idea of his best friend being “Programmed”. He had to choose his words carefully concerning this subject. Sam had stressed the importance of not making Bucky feel worst about himself after Steve made a scene over Hydra’s feeding program for the Winter Soldier. Bucky locked himself in his room for five hours while Sam and Natasha attempted to coax him out, and Steve was left to comfort baby Sarah who would not stop crying until she saw her father’s face.

Steve contemplated his situation as he sat up and looked at his best friend and favorite – ok his only – niece.

“Bucky, HYDRA didn’t program you to be a father because they didn’t want you to be anything but a weapon.” He noted the frustration lines in Bucky’s face. “But you are not a weapon. You are a human. And you deserve to live your life as what you are. You can care for Sarah because… well, it’s just one of those things that we human’s are made for.” He gently pushed the hair away from Bucky’s face. “You are not a weapon Buck. You are an amazing human and you are an amazing father to. Look at Sarah,” he gestured towards the tiny baby that was lying Bucky’s chest, “she adores you. She loves you for being her father.”

On the surface, it did not seem that Steve’s words had any effect on his closest friend, but he did notice how Bucky’s hands held onto Sarah just a little more tightly. The tiny babe cooed at her father who pulled her towards his head. She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck pressed a smile against his stubble. Steve gently rubbed the baby’s soft brown hair.

“We did this a lot?” Bucky questioned as he rose his eyes to Steve’s. “We stayed in bed together a lot?”

The Captain smiled as he realized his friend was remembering again. “Yeah Buck. Whenever I would get sick and after my ma passed and I went to live with you. Helped conserve heat in the winter.”

“I like it.”

“Me too.”

“You’ll stay?”

“Only if you want me to.”

“I think she’d like you to, too.”

Steve smiled at the baby who was wriggling in her father’s grasp. His large hand enclosed around her tiny pudgy one. The baby turned her tiny head and smiled at the super soldier.

“Is that true?” the large blonde man asked her. “Do you want me to stay?” The babe cooed at him as a bubble of spit escaped her mouth, and she waved her hand inside of his. The large man took that as all the assurance he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to try and update more often. Hopefully every chapter won't be as crap as this one.


End file.
